


5 раз, когда Лиам не смог рассмешить Мэтта перед стримом + 1 раз, когда ему это всё-таки удалось

by YoursDearlyEve



Series: Devoted to Liam "Angst" O'Brien [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, gets better when knowing spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursDearlyEve/pseuds/YoursDearlyEve
Summary: У Лиама есть особая миссия – сказать что-нибудь дурацкое перед началом шоу, чтобы испортить Мэтту крупный план в самом начале. Удаётся ему это не всегда.





	5 раз, когда Лиам не смог рассмешить Мэтта перед стримом + 1 раз, когда ему это всё-таки удалось

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Critical Role на Фандомную Битву-2019.
> 
> P.S. Мне всё равно, утечёт ли фанфик на фанфикс.ми - денег я с этого не имею, но Рефери на всякий случай сосёт <3

Мэтт нервничает перед каждым эпизодом – Лиам О’Брайен знает это, как никто, ему даже не надо сильно вглядываться в его лицо.

Но в день премьеры второй кампании он особенно бледен – добрая подруга, а теперь ещё и координатор съемок всея Critical Role, LLC Дэни сообщила, что за 10 минут до старта на Твиче собралось уже 100 тысяч человек, и столько же ждут начала на Ютубе.

Наконец, остается 20 секунд, вся съемочная группа хором отсчитывает последние мгновения, и Лиам делает то же, что и всегда – кричит какую-нибудь несуразицу в самый последний момент, чтобы заставить Мерсёра рассмеяться и испортить ему крупный план.

_«Злобоглазья ресничка!»_

Мэтт едва ли не отмахивается от него, и лишь нервно дёргается в ответ.  
***  
В этот раз, перед третьим эпизодом, снова незадача – зуб мудрости едва не лишил Critical Role мастера. Слава богу, удалили, слава богу, Мэтт добрался до студии.

Лиам долго смотрит на его опухшие щёки. В голову лезет только хомячок Бу из Baldur’s Gate – Мёрсеру бы понравилось, но это же так очевидно!

Думай, думай…

_«(Ото)дранные «Ковбои» Трэвиса!»_

«Лиам каждый раз выдумывает что-нибудь новенькое. Спасибо, Лиам», – только и слышит он в ответ. Blergh.  
***  
_«Памперсы мантикорёнка!»_

Перед восьмой серией каст не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как хором проорать в Мэтта этот бред. Бедный, бедный детёныш, тебе в прошлый раз не повезло оказаться на пути безумной гоблинши. Покойся с миром в игровых заметках мастера.

Что до главной цели, здесь актёров ждёт очередное поражение: ДМ усмехается, но в голос не смеётся.  
***  
Воодушевлённый (почти) успехом – до него было ну рукой подать, в другой раз в дело вступает Трэвис Уиллингхэм. Наглый техасский верзила почти добивается своего и удостаивается холодного «Добро пожаловать, _Трэвис_ и все остальные»; Лиам даже чувствует укол ревности.

Что именно он сказал? Да чёрт его знает, из бормотания южан в последний раз доподлинно удавалось вычленить смысл разве что во время Гражданской войны.  
***  
_«Я твой солёный меч глотал!»_

О’Брайен едва-едва успевает прокричать это перед самым началом стрима, и Сэм не успевает наглядно показать, как надо, подобно Форду, правильно заглатывать тот самый «меч», хотя и очень хочет.

«Добро пожаловать на сегодняшний выпуск Critical Role, где кучка увлечённых актёров озвучки собралась, чтобы поорать в меня непристойности и поиграть в Dungeons & Dragons. Сильно ты опоздал с этим, конечно».

«Не опоздал!» – авторитетно заявляет Мариша, но Мэтт не реагирует на ремарку жены и продолжает со спонсорскими объявлениями.

Снова провал.  
***  
В пятый раз Лиам что-то задумался и едва не упустил свой шанс. Возможно, виновата Лора Бэйли, которой не терпится проверить ну все кости из её драгоценного мешочка перед игрой. Может быть, вот эта фиолетовая d20 с блёстками будет хороша, или та зеленоватая, с золотой рыбкой внутри…

Ах да, Лора. Джестер.

_«Скользкий язык тифлинга!»_

Мэтт корчит гримасу, но Лора шутку оценила и с широкой улыбкой стала что-то рисовать в своём ежедневнике. С большой вероятностью там будут те самые тифлинги и их языки в самых неожиданных местах. И члены, куда ж без них.  
***  
За столом было как-то особенно пустовато в этот летний вечер – по очень радостным (в случае БэйлиБлэмов) и ожидаемым (в случае звезды всего и вся Мисс <s>Элли</s> <s>Паттерсон</s> Эшли Джонсон) причинам – но здесь Мариша, Талесин, Сэм и Эшли 2.0 – Эшли Бёрч!

Лиам пошутил про то, что ещё придётся вызванивать из больницы по крайней мере Трэвиса, или Мэтту придётся играть за Яшу, Джестер и Форда одновременно; ведь делов-то – они сейчас нагонят похитителей и разберутся с ними за 20 минут, чат даже пикнуть не успеет... как в старые добрые времена Вокс Макины.

У Молли в этот раз даже может получиться Злая насмешка, кто знает.

26 эпизод. Поехали.

_«Дженга!»_

И вот тогда Мэтт почему-то засмеялся как-то особенно сильно.


End file.
